Lazarus D. Basilik
Introduction Lazarus D. Basilik is a crazy scientist who loves to be attacked by anyone with powerful techniques all for the sake of his research in becoming the strongest person in the world. Appearance Basilik is an odd looking man with dark green very spikey hair. His attire consists of a a torn-up labcoat with a Doskoi Panda brand shirt underneath, and dark trouser with many pockets. He claims that he likes his labcoat to to be ripped so people would think see him as a fasionable scientist but in reality, the world sees him as an idiot who wears rags. He store many gadget, gizmos, etc in his what seems like an infinite amount of pockets. This causes people to think that he has a magic satchlet or break the laws of physics. He wears an odd pair of sunglasses with only one lenses that is dark while the other (the left one) is just clear. Basilik said he configure his sunglasses in this way so he view the world in an unique way but in reality, the dark lens is actually an mini-computer that he invented to analyze anything his right eye sees. Personality In pursuit of his research on how to become the strongest person in the world, Basilik would travel everywhere to look for attacks just so he absorb them with the ability of his Devil Fruit, Moko Moko no Mi. Strangely, he would demand anyone who he sees as powerful to attack him despite he would still feel the pain of the attack while negating the damage to his body. He uses pain to detect how strong the attacks are but this causes him to have an odd behavior afterwards depending on how much pain he is in. If Basilik is in so much pain to the point, he would scream and beg for mercy, he would demand to be hurt more which causes near by him to percieve him as a werido who loves to be in pain, a masochist. If he recieves little to no pain, he would feel disappointed and completely lost interest in the one who assaulted him. In other words, he loves to be a target and would venture into the most dangerous parts of the world in order to continue his research. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship 'If '''character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: Moko Moko no Mi Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design Highestbounty came up with the Devil Fruit first and he developed further details with FoolishMortalFOOL. Then we decided to create a character who ate the the Moko Moko no Mi. Major Battles none yet Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Male Category:Scientist Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Will of D. Category:Devil Fruit User